


things you say (leave me feelin' weak)

by txmaki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Banter, Drinking, Exhibitionism, F/M, Joshua is a tease, M/M, Suggestive Themes, basically i hate joshua but if anyone says anything bad about him i'm throwing punches, but like barely, but nothing actually happens, hand on thigh action, on to the actual tags i guess, stupid boy. dumb, the other members are mentioned but not written in, there's also a single swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmaki/pseuds/txmaki
Summary: “You,” you seethe quietly, “are evil.”Joshua only laughs when you manage to spare an angry glance at him, eyes twinkling with mischief you’ve become far too familiar with. His fingers dance along your thigh, teasing and light. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Reader
Kudos: 14





	things you say (leave me feelin' weak)

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am now a kpop stan... please be gentle this is my first work for seventeen and kpop in general i hope u enjoy <3

“You,” you seethe quietly, “are _evil.”_

Joshua only laughs when you manage to spare an angry glance at him, eyes twinkling with mischief you’ve become far too familiar with. His fingers dance along your thigh, teasing and light. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“We’ve been here for all of twenty minutes,” you start, refusing to look at him and instead choosing to reach for your glass of wine. You put your hand over his in a sad attempt to stop his conquest. “Can you keep it in your _fucking pants -”_

Joshua grips, suddenly, a gentle but firm hold that allows a sound you do _not_ want many people hearing to leave your lips, and you tense immediately. Across the table, Jihoon looks at you skeptically. 

“You okay?” He asks, and you swallow, nodding as easily as you can bring yourself to.

“Guess the wine is a little strong tonight,” Joshua answers for you, and he is so smug when you look at him, all you want to do is punch his stupid pretty face. His eyes are on your glass - a convincing performance, you note, he must really be getting better since those acting classes started - but they flicker to you momentarily, a challenge hidden in them.

“You too?” Seungkwan chimes in, a cute pout settled on his lips. “I thought it was pretty strong also.”

(It’s not, but the little lie saved you from having to explain why you almost straight-up moaned in a public setting.)

“You have the worst alcohol tolerance ever, of course you’d think it was strong,” Soonyoung says (yells) to Seungkwan, who gapes.

“Hey, I can drink more than you!”

“Look at who you’re talking to!”

The rest of the table erupts in chaos (not for the first time and certainly not the last) as Seungkwan and Soonyoung arrange a drinking contest that will end in both of them passed out within the hour. You’re too focused on the action to remember Joshua’s got his hand on you until it slides a bit higher up your thigh, and you think about just how lucky you are that the restaurant’s too loud now for anyone to hear your gasp. You’re about to turn to scold him but he beats you to it, chin resting on your shoulder and lips by your ear.

“You keep protesting but I bet you really like this, huh,” your boyfriend says, more of a statement than a question, and you clench your jaw. “You’re making all these pretty sounds, you’ll get us kicked out. So needy.”

You’d like to pretend that Joshua’s words aren’t doing anything to you, but the truth is that they’re doing everything to you, and all you’re thinking is that you ordered ten minutes ago the food should be here soon so you can eat and go home and not have to deal with this _here._

“‘M not,” is what leaves your mouth, timidly, unsure, because he’s right.

“No?” He asks, the heat of his palm sliding to the button on your jeans. “Then I guess we’ll keep going, if it doesn’t bother you so much.”

And as much as you’re tempted to _really_ say no, to honestly tell him to calm down, you’ve never been one to back away from a challenge.


End file.
